User blog:NightFalcon9004/Robin vs Harvey Birdman. Epic Cartoon Rap Battles 29
Battle= The leader of the Teen Titans in Teen Titans and member of the superhero team in Young Justice, Robin/Nightwing, and the solar-powered superhero from Birdman and the Galaxy Trio who becomes a lawyer in Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law, Harvey Birdman, rap against each other to see who is a better bird-themed superhero who abides by the law. Beat produced by Cartoon Network Title cards and pictures made by The Flatwoods Monster [Note: Robin is in cardinal, Harvey Birdman is in light sky blue, Nightwing is in iris, Peanut is in lilac, and Phil Ken Sebben is in jasmine.] Announcer: (0:05 - 0:16) :: : Harvey Birdman: (0:16 - 0:39) I'm not up for any tricks from an acrobat Who finally became a leader after being the bitch of a wacko bat! I'm fly in my volcano base; spitting hotter than me is absurd, man! This lil Wayne orphan won't win a rap feud in court with Biiiiirdman! I got an Avenger on my side, so don't think a DC crew can beat us, bub. Take your toys and GO! Head back to your Teenage Mutant Breakfast Club! Your gadgets and Gizmos are no matches for my whiz flows! You went from some decent cartoons to a tragic kids show! Robin: (0:39 - 1:13) You and the Galaxy Trio ended the Silver Age as boring heroes. Fast forward thirty years and you became a failing Robert Shapiro! [Birdman now has a lawyer suit instead of his superhero suit.] You're incredible with lies, but you'll need real skills to survive, Or my dynamics will make you cower in F.E.A.R when I sting like a H.I.V.E! Against this caped crusader, you're just a winged wimp to me, So I'll take you down in one shot like the Birdman movie! I'm no paralegal; I'm a savage that'll leave you badly ravaged. Torn asunder by Boy Wonder's plunder, but I'm not liable for the damage! Ask Slade about getting slayed from my own laws and orders against crime! You're the lawyer, yet I'm the one who's got the slicker hair and rhymes! You need a crest to be at your best, while I'm already up for what's next, And judging from your performance, I'd go ahead and give you a Red X! Harvey Birdman: (1:13 - 1:46) I won't settle this so easily to an obsessive disgrace! Normally I don't litigate delinquents, but I'll take the case! I call sick bars to the bar so there's nothing left for you to speak! It's time you plead the fifth in this trial of Harvey Birdman v. Harvey Beaks! You're a Peanut-sized Dick, too small to be fit for fighting! Holy Reducto, Birdman! I'll tower over you like an Attack on Teen Titan! I'll hit fast like that Flash kid, take your staff to sun blast it, And give you a stronger dose than Phil's acid! Ha ha! Flaccid. Your alien girl's out of your world and out of your league! Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I think you'll find the defendant guilty Of his reckless style! It's like prosecuting Jason Todd without resilience, And this killing on the beat's still a less mournful Robin death than Williams! [Robin turns into his adult alter-ego, Nightwing.] Nightwing: (1:46 - 2:09) That was awful and unlawful. How about I show you some young justice? Don't talk about kills when I crush you harder than that bus did! I fight fiends and inspire my team to do the right thing! Your powers from the sun won't shed any of the Light to Nightwing! And sure, the person Starfire ended up with wouldn't be me, But at least she's not a redhead whoring around guys like your wife Gigi! When you come to my realm, just remember who's at the helm Because with this final verdict, I have to say you left me not the least bit whelmed. Announcer: (2:09 - 2:20) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC CARTOON RAAAaaaaaap battles! *flies away* Who won? Robin/Nightwing Harvey Birdman |-| Rap Meanings= Harvey Birdman: I'm not up for any tricks from an acrobat (Robin originated from a family of acrobats, and they are known for performing tricks on a trapeze set. Birdman says he is not up for any tricks Robin has, meaning he will not be deceived by him.) Who finally became a leader after being the bitch of a wacko bat! (The Teen Titans were formed by Robin when he left Batman as a sidekick and made his own team to fight crime. Since he is a founder, he leads the other members when they go out to battle. Birdman says Robin was Batman's bitch, showing he was the lesser one in command, and also calls Batman crazy due to his mindset on vigilantism.) I'm fly in my volcano base; spitting hotter than me is absurd, man! (Birdman calls himself fly, or cool, due to his flight ability from his wings. He is located inside his base, which was formed in a volcano, meaning he spits hot like lava that would come out of it. He thinks Robin attempting to spit hotter raps is an absurd idea.) This lil Wayne orphan won't win a rap feud in court with Biiiiirdman! (Since Robin's parents were killed in a trapeze act that was sabotaged by a crime boss, he was left without a family until he was adopted by Batman, whose true identity is Bruce Wayne. Birdman says this as a play on words to rapper Lil Wayne and his mentor nicknamed Birdman, who has a father-son relationship with Wayne just as Batman does with Robin. Because of this, Harvey Birdman sees himself as the superior figure and says he will not be beat. Lil Wayne and Birdman have also had some feuds from their label Cash Money Records, in which several lawsuits were made. Harvey Birdman would eventually get his spin-off show in which he becomes an attorney, so he compares his rap battle with Robin to the feud between the real-life rappers and says he has much less of a chance taking it to court, where he is a lawyer. He ends the statement with his cry whenever he leaves to save the day, "Biiiiirdman!") I got an Avenger on my side, so don't think a DC crew can beat us, bub. (Avenger is Birdman's blue eagle who serves as his sidekick and companion. Robin is a part of the company DC Comics, which is a rival of Marvel Comics, whose most famous superhero team is named the Avengers. Birdman makes a pun from this by saying he has an Avenger as a part of his team, meaning he can beat someone from DC. This is due to the fact that Marvel Entertainment has a cinematic universe that is more successful than the DC Extended Universe, thus causing people to declare Marvel to be the better company.) Take your toys and GO! Head back to your Teenage Mutant Breakfast Club! (Birdman says Robin should leave with his weapons, which he calls toys due to how young he is to use them. He mimics the way Robin shouts, "Titans, GO!", by telling him to return to his team, calling them a mix of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Breakfast Club. Like the Teen Titans, the TMNT are teenage superheroes with special abilities who originated in comics and received a popular cartoon, and ''The Breakfast Club is a film about five teenagers who spend their day getting to know each other in detention, with all of them having similar characteristics to the Teen Titans as well.)'' Your gadgets and Gizmos are no matches for my whiz flows! (Birdman says the tools at Robin's disposal are not going to defeat him. He mentions Gizmo, who is an enemy of the Teen Titans, because his name relates to a device such as a gadget. He also states he has whiz flows, meaning they are clever.) You went from some decent cartoons to a tragic kids show! (Robin was previously on popular animated series such as [[Wikipedia:Teen Titans (TV series)|''Teen Titans]], ''Young Justice'', and ''Batman: The Animated Series'', but the reception for the spin-off [[Wikipedia:Teen Titans Go! (TV series)|''Teen Titans Go!]] was negative by fans of the original show. The main reason was that it is clearly meant to target much younger viewers, and the episodes are considered to be simple and irritating.) Robin: You and the Galaxy Trio ended the Silver Age as boring heroes. (Robin mentions Birdman's Hanna-Barbera cartoon ''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio to say it ended the Silver Age of Comics, which lasted from the mid-1950s to 1970. The show ended in 1969, which was right near the end of the era, so Robin says they finished during a time that superheroes like them should have been successful, but he found the show to be uninteresting.)'' Fast forward thirty years and you became a failing Robert Shapiro! (Birdman was used for a new show, ''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law, over thirty years after the previous one ended, and he stopped being a superhero to work as a lawyer. Robin compares him to Robert Shapiro, one of the lawyers O.J. Simpson had for his murder trial. Simpson was found not guilty for his trial, so Robin says Harvey is like Shapiro if he were to fail at the cases he took since he does not perform his job well.)'' You're incredible with lies, but you'll need real skills to survive, (Due to Harvey Birdman becoming a lawyer, Robin claims his job is to lie like most lawyers are commonly said to do for their side of the trial. In legal terms, to be incredible actually refers to not being credible, or lacking trust to tell the truth. Robin thus continues to say Harvey is only incredible at telling lies, but he has no other skills to fight him. Robin also believes Harvey would not make it through this battle since Robin was trained to fight and knows how to use his skills efficiently.) Or my dynamics will make you cower in F.E.A.R when I sting like a H.I.V.E! (Batman and Robin are known as the Dynamic Duo, so Robin mentions his dynamics, or force of power, in reference to this. He also says Harvey would fear him since he can sting in the same way bees in a beehive sting. This also relates to two villainous teams from each of the characters' respective franchises: F.E.A.R in ''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio and H.I.V.E from Teen Titans.)'' Against this caped crusader, you're just a winged wimp to me, (Another nickname for Batman and Robin is the Caped Crusaders, and Robin says Harvey is no match for him due to him appearing to be a weak person with wings.) So I'll take you down in one shot like the Birdman movie! (''Birdman is a 2014 film that became famous for being taken in one shot for nearly the entire film. Robin says one shot is also all it would take to bring Harvey down, noting the title of the film is the same as his last name.)'' I'm no paralegal; I'm a savage that'll leave you badly ravaged. (Robin goes back on Harvey's statement about being a lesser person for being a sidekick by stating he is not like a paralegal, or someone who is trained to be a lawyer but is mostly used as an assistant to another lawyer. He says that he is a savage person because of his brutal insults, and he can make Harvey ravaged, or wrecked.) Torn asunder by Boy Wonder's plunder, but I'm not liable for the damage! (To make something asunder means tearing it apart, and a plunder is another word for pillaging. Robin also brings up his nickname, the Boy Wonder, and further states that he would make Harvey entirely damaged, but he mentions that he would not be liable for it. Being liable for something means having legal responsibility for an action committed, and he says this because of Harvey's legal profession.) Ask Slade about getting slayed from my own laws and orders against crime! (Slade was one of the main antagonists throughout the ''Teen Titans series, and Robin was determined to find out who he was and how to defeat him. Although he was able to make Robin his apprentice at one point, he appeared to be defeated by the end of the second and fourth season. Robin, continuing from his lines where he talked about how he would badly ruin Harvey, says Slade was destroyed after they fought, and it was because of Robin's persistence to find him and beat him at his own game. Robin also makes a joke on the phrase "law and order" by saying he goes by the laws he makes and orders he gives to fight criminals.)'' You're the lawyer, yet I'm the one who's got the slicker hair and rhymes! (Lawyers stereotypically adorn slicked-back hair, but Robin claims his hair is slicker and better-looking, and the same would go for his raps.) You need a crest to be at your best, while I'm already up for what's next, (Harvey's superpowers come from his crest in the middle of his helmet, so Robin says he cannot fight well without it whereas Robin's abilities come from his expertise in martial arts. Since he is also very focused in his goals, he is ready for whatever Harvey has in the next verse.) And judging from your performance, I'd go ahead and give you a Red X! (On shows like ''Britain's Got Talent and America's Got Talent, judges would declare a performance was not noteworthy by pressing a buzzer that causes a red X to show up. Robin makes a play on words with this by associating it with a former alter ego of his that was named Red X. This means he found Harvey to be lackluster and would already say he did not perform well.)'' Harvey Birdman: I won't settle this so easily to an obsessive disgrace! (Harvey says he will not settle the argument he has with Robin, which means he would take it to court in legal terms. He calls him obsessive due to the constant focus he had to find out who Slade was, and he thinks this makes him a disgrace.) Normally I don't litigate delinquents, but I'll take the case! (A delinquent is a short term for juvenile delinquent, or a young person who committed a crime. Harvey calls Robin this since he does not always follow the law at times, and he mentions that it is not common for him to litigate, or bringing a lawsuit to, someone young like him. He still decides to accept the challenge nevertheless, and he says, "I'll take the case!", as he usually does whenever he decides to defend someone, which in this case would be himself.) I call sick bars to the bar so there's nothing left for you to speak! (Calling someone to the bar is used in law to have someone testify in court. Harvey says he will bring his own sick bars, or well-executed raps, to the bar to put Robin in his place.) It's time you plead the fifth in this trial of Harvey Birdman v. Harvey Beaks! (Pleading the fifth refers to the Fifth Amendment, which gives the individual the right to remain silent to prevent anything they say to be used against them in court. Since Harvey claimed in the last line that his raps would prevent Robin from saying anything in response, he suggests pleading the fifth instead. He also calls the rap battle a trial, saying it would be formally known as ''Harvey Birdman v. Harvey Beaks. He calls Robin the name of a children's cartoon character with a similar name as his, Harvey Beaks, jokingly implying that he is immature.)'' You're a Peanut-sized Dick, too small to be fit for fighting! (Peanut is the name of Harvey's intern, who is a teenager that looks similar to Harvey. The original Robin (who is considered to be the same one used in the ''Teen Titans show) is named Dick Grayson, so Harvey says Robin is similar to Peanut and calls him by his first name, actually meaning that he is a dick terms of a jerk. It also means Robin has a small penis when he calls him a dick that is the size of a peanut, which is about an inch long. Because of the age difference between Harvey and Robin, he also claims Robin is too small to handle him.)'' Holy Reducto, Birdman! I'll tower over you like an Attack on Teen Titan! (Peanut appears and says a variation of the phrase associated with Robin in the 1960s television series ''Batman, where he says, "Holy _____, Batman!", and inserts a word related to what they are dealing with. This is parodied because Peanut is Harvey's sidekick, and he brings up Reducto, a nemesis of Harvey who usually opposes him in his cases. One of Reducto's traits is to shrink people and things with his shrinking ray, so this adds on to Harvey's previous line because it seems to him like Robin is small because of Reducto. Harvey says he would be much larger in comparison to Robin, and he would tower over him, or demonstrate being of a greater height, and does so over the Teen Titans base, Titans Tower. He also makes a play on Teen Titans and Attack on Titan, a popular anime that has giant creatures called Titans.)'' I'll hit fast like that Flash kid, take your staff to sun blast it, (Kid Flash is a superhero known for his superspeed and made a few appearances in ''Teen Titans. Harvey says he can attack fast like him and that he would fight Robin with his sun powers, which may beat Robin, who only uses weapons such as his metal staff. Harvey does not think this is a threat and states he would just blast the staff out of Robin's hands.)'' And give you a stronger dose than Phil's acid! Ha ha! Flaccid. (Phil Ken Sebben is Harvey's boss who owns the law firm Harvey works at, Sebben & Sebben. He is used as a comic relief character, often doing insane acts in the episodes. On occasion, he was also seen taking drugs, and he once stated that he has taken every drug known to man. Harvey uses this trait to compare giving Robin a strong dose of his sun rays in the same way Phil takes strong doses of drugs such as LCD (also known as acid). Phil comes in and hears "Phil's acid" as "flaccid", which is used to describe a limp penis. Phil's catchphrase is saying "Ha ha!" followed by an innuendo or repeated phrase, which he does here.) Your alien girl's out of your world and out of your league! (Starfire is a member of the Teen Titans who is from an alien planet, making her out of this world. Robin has a crush on her, and it is hinted that they are interested in each other romantically throughout the series. Harvey says she is too good for Robin because she is out of his league, meaning Robin is not worthy of being with her.) Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I think you'll find the defendant guilty (Harvey is ready to finish his verse and addresses the jury as he would in any other court case. He plays on this by saying Robin is the defendant that he is making a case against, and he ought to be found guilty for what Harvey will state in the next line.) Of his reckless style! It's like prosecuting Jason Todd without resilience, (Harvey believes the incarnation of Robin in the battle is reckless due to his impulses, making him a bit more different than when he was first introduced as Dick Grayson. Instead, Harvey says he acts more like Jason Todd, the second version of Robin that became unpopular with readers and was killed off due to his recklessness as a sidekick. Harvey feels like this is the Robin he is prosecuting, or making legal proceedings against him, and that he has no resilience, which means he would be unable to recover.) And this killing on the beat's still a less mournful Robin death than Williams! (With more comparisons to Jason Todd, Harvey says he killed Robin in the battle in the same way Todd was killed off in the comics. However, he does not find his death sad, unlike the death of comedian Robin Williams, whose first name matches that of the character and had millions of fans mourn him when he committed suicide.) Nightwing: That was awful and unlawful. How about I show you some young justice? (Robin becomes Nightwing, who takes this name after growing out of being Robin and deciding to work alone. He thinks Harvey went too far in mentioning Williams' death and considers it bad like an unlawful practice. Nightwing decides to show Harvey how to have justice, and he says it in reference to the animated series ''Young Justice, where he was featured after Teen Titans.)'' Don't talk about kills when I crush you harder than that bus did! (Nightwing repeats the fact that Harvey should not have brought up killing Robin because he himself was killed in the series finale of ''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. Nightwing says he will crush him in the same way the bus did in his final episode.)'' I fight fiends and inspire my team to do the right thing! (Nightwing uses his time to fight real villains and act as a role model to a younger generation of heroes; on the other hand, Harvey does neither of these things.) Your powers from the sun won't shed any of the Light to Nightwing! (While Harvey uses the sun for his powers, Nightwing says he is a contrast to this because of his dark and mysterious appearance, so Harvey's powers would not have much effect. He then says it would not shed any light, referring to sunlight, but this is also a phrase used for an unsolved case, as shedding light to a case means evidence is found that can be used to solve it. It is also a pun on the Light, the name of a team made up of villains in ''Young Justice.)'' And sure, the person Starfire ended up with wouldn't be me, (Going back to what Harvey said about Robin not being the right person for Starfire, Nightwing accepts this since the continuity for DC Comics declares that Starfire married to someone else from her home planet instead. At one point, Robin was actually close to marrying Starfire, but the wedding was ruined by Raven when she was possessed and evil. Although they confess their feelings for each other at the end of the movie ''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo, it is unknown if they stay together as the series was never continued.)'' But at least she's not a redhead whoring around guys like your wife Gigi! (Starfire, like Harvey's wife Gigi, has red hair, and they also wear similar purple clothes. The difference between them, as Robin states, is that Starfire does not play easy to get like Gigi does, as she is mainly seen making out with other males on the show and her marriage with Harvey is actually shared by several other people.) When you come to my realm, just remember who's at the helm (Nightwing warns Harvey about stepping to his territory, since he becomes a savior of Gotham City, especially after Batman's retirement. He reminds him that he is the one in charge in the same way he was in charge as a leader before.) Because with this final verdict, I have to say you left me not the least bit whelmed. (Final verdicts are said at the end of a trial when the jury makes the decision on whether or not the person accused is guilty. Nightwing says this is the conclusion he has come between their last verses, and he states he was not whelmed at all. This comes from a quote made by Robin in ''Young Justice, where he asks, "Why isn’t anyone ever just whelmed?", after hearing about characters feeling overwhelmed or underwhelmed, and this later became a running gag for the show.)'' Category:Blog posts